Gren Burgarnal
Gren Burgarnal is a Main Protagonist of the Arc of Hope. What is Arc of Hope? This is Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy the Story of exploring the truth of mysterious phenomena in the World like Arc of Alchemist. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Male *The ultimate goal is to restore the World that has become a Desert in some Cause *Protagonist does not seek death from the beginning *Etc Profile *Age: 15 *Gender: Male About Boy, who has been assigned the research team's Captain, is a young and excellent Commander. Weapon is Dual Sword. Cool but relaxed Personality, but with the warmth that makes you feel comfortable with your subordinates. Even with the history of the world that has become Desert and the human race that has created it, they are seeking Way of Life. Save the World --- I will not let my companions Dead-, Mission Execution-- To survive-. Only that is the support for today. With Past loses Parents and Sister in War. Being a Male, it wears a Zentai Suit suitable for Kingdom Army, not a Leotard suitable for Kingdom Army. Prologue It's ... a distant World, where there were many Lifes and Seas that glowed and shined blue. Water Planet, people were calling here, so. But the dark Hearts of people broke up beautiful things one after another. No matter how long it goes, War is just continuing. The World is already dead and there is nothing to deprive. A lot of Life felt sad. However, some people still do not throw away Hope. He is a boy called Gren Burgarnal, born in a small country. The little Gren thought he was happy. "I have a house to live in and I have a little bit of food. I have Father and Mother and I have Sister." But this World did not forgive Gren's happiness. One day Gren asked his friend. "Hey, are you the same as me? Are you not painful?" My friend laughed and told Gren. "But I'm sure there will be good things tomorrow." Gren then knew for the first time. No matter how hard you may be, if you believe in the Hope of the Future, people can live. Someday, Gren became a respectable Youth. And as a member of the Kingdom Army, I put myself in the battle. "Surely there will be good things tomorrow" So to bring Hope to everyone who believes so ---- Story In search of Key "Great Power" to save humanity, I head for Desert. A small Kingdom that has only passed about 100 years since its founding. Gren Burgarnal has fought against Enemy Country, leading Soldier for that Country. With a few elite and bold Tactics, Gren was a young and talented Commander. One year, King declared that he would send a large-scale research team to "Zelga Labard Desert", the place of origin. And Gren was selected as the Captain of the study team. Today is the first day. A few hours later, I will leave with my companions. Gren looks at the Ancient Alchemy Apparatus "Alchemy Gear" at hand. In Old Tradition, it is said that Alchemy Gear, in which four types of "Alchemy Orb" are incorporated, will be the key for obtaining "Great Power" that saves humanity. There is one more Orb built into Gren's Alchemy Gear. ...... But that is Tradition. Some believe, others do not believe. Recently, Bartolomay Principality, which is an Enemy Country, has dispatched an Army in search of the Great Power, even though dangerous creatures and Machine Doll alone are threats. I have to bring back my friends from the Machine-inspired Desert. I have to fight for Hope for those who believe in Great Power's existence. That's my duty as Soldier. Live now with all my strength. Gren strongly urges Myself, but still, I could not believe in a good thing like Great Power. Part Change Outfits Leotard → Zentai Suit Trivia ... every time I walk in this way. No matter how hard you are, people can live because they believe that there will be good things tomorrow ... However, beyond that tomorrow ...... If there is only Despair in the Future ...... How people should live today, still do not know still ... ...... The resources of all parts of the world are running to the bottom. No longer is Human waiting for a mild Death. Because of this World, Way of Life ...... No, Way of Death is a question. But I do not intend to die in such a world. To do that, I need to ask for Way of Life. Caution! Gren Burgarnal is an Original Character that was Birthed in Concept if the Arc of Alchemist's Protagonist Quinn Bravesford was Male. Material Reference Appearance and Outfits Quinn_Bravesford_Concept_Art_for_Arc_of_Alchemist.jpg Reference Weapon Dual Sword Noel_Kreiss_Weapons_for_Lightning_Returns_Final_Fantasy_XIII.png Reference Battle Style Noel_Kreiss_for_Lightning_Returns_Final_Fantasy_XIII.png Links *Reference Story and World *Reference Zentai Suit Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist